Noninvasive neuromodulation technologies that affect neuronal activity can modulate the pattern of neural activity and cause altered behavior, cognitive states, perception, and motor output without requiring an invasive procedure. For example, transcranial/transdermal electric stimulation (hereinafter “TES”) through scalp electrodes has been used to affect brain function in humans in the form of transcranial alternating current stimulation (hereinafter “tACS”), transcranial direct current stimulation (hereinafter “tDCS”), cranial electrotherapy stimulation (hereinafter “CES”), and transcranial random noise stimulation (hereinafter “tRNS”). Systems and methods for TES have been disclosed (see for example, Capel U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,744; Haimovich et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,736; Besio et al. U.S. Pat. No. 8,190,248; Hagedorn and Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 8,239,030; Bikson et al. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0144716; and Lebedev et al. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0177243). tDCS systems with numerous electrodes and a high level of configurability have been disclosed (see for example Bikson et al. U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2012/0209346, 2012/0265261, and 2012/0245653), as have portable TES systems for auto-stimulation (Brocke U.S. Pat. No. 8,554,324).
Typically, TES has been used therapeutically in various clinical applications, including treatment of pain, depression, epilepsy, and tinnitus. In at least some cases of TES therapeutic use, more data concerning the efficacy of TES in treatment is needed. Despite the research to date on TES neuromodulation, existing systems and methods for TES are lacking in at least some cases regarding the design and use of effective TES waveforms. Available systems are limited regarding the design and delivery of TES waveforms. Moreover, available systems do not permit the user to modulate a predetermined/preconfigured electrical stimulation protocol.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,554,324 to Brocke discloses a mobile system for TES auto-stimulation by a user. Brocke further describes an embodiment wherein a wired or wireless remote control is used to control an electrical stimulation generator, as well as the use of smartphones, cellular telephones, or PDAs as a remote control. However, the systems and methods described by Brocke are lacking in at least some instances for defining, acquiring, and/or delivering effective TES waveforms to a user.
Indeed most TES systems are described with only rudimentary waveforms, and typically apply the same stimulation (or repeated versions of the same basic stimulation set), including simple ramps up and down. Such stimulation is not specific to a particular effect (e.g., cognitive effect such as calming or energizing a subject) and may not be universally effective. What is needed are detailed waveform patterns that are effective to modify a subject's cognitive state across a variety of subjects.
Thus, systems, devices, and methods for applying such complex waveforms by a wearable TES system would be advantageous. Described herein are methods and apparatuses (including devices and systems) for neurostimulation to apply waveforms, which may be referred to as ensemble waveforms, that include numerous sequential sub-components in which a subset of waveform parameters found by the inventors to be important for effective neuromodulation may be altered alone or in combinations at different portions of the delivered waveform to achieve high levels of efficacy and comfort in modulating a subject's (user's) cognitive state.
Also described herein are systems, devices, and methods for transmitting waveform parameters of an ensemble waveform to a neurostimulator controller that achieve robust, efficient, and reliable control of the neurostimulator with regard to transmitting various waveform parameters of an ensemble TES waveform.